


Don’t Let The Wind Catch You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Childhood Sweethearts, Community: comment_fic, Consensual, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Sibling Love, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, he kissed me like he meant forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Let The Wind Catch You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



An endearing personality, a companion to the forsaken; Sammy sparkles like a twinkling star. Lips striking red as a rose and fair skin delicate like velvet, dimple adorable and cute and kiss-worthy. Dean can’t see his brother’s wings, yet he doubtlessly has them; Sammy is young and pure and as sweet as an angel. And part of Dean wants to corrupt that, the part of him that knows they shouldn’t feel this way towards each other. They are brothers and their lust is sinful, yet he cannot help the way he feels. 

Sammy is a day over fourteen, pure and has no experience when it comesto sex, they had no crossed that line yet, but Dean learned early on in the relationship that his brother was voracious. 

Sammy loved with every breath he took, made no protest to grant Dean soft kisses to his waiting lips. There were never enough kisses to go around, always Sammy seemed to bite his ruby red lip in a request for a kiss, ‘please, Dean, kiss me,’ he would plead. One hug never sated his desire nor calmed his racing heart. Dean tries to go slow, to ease into the relationship because the truth is this love scares the hell out of him, he wants to keep Sammy pure and innocent, but Sam is needy and desperately wanting, he crawls onto Dean’s lap, wraps his arms around his neck and pleads “Kiss me.” 

Most of all, Sammy looks at him with such love and devotion that it nearly cripples his heart because he had never known such everlasting passion. He inhales and exhales, tucking his skinny brother close to his chest, hugging Sammy as his fingers brush through his messy mop of dark curls. 

Dean’s eyes close as Sammy’s gentle fingers brush over his freckle cheek, so soft and tender, touching him feather-lightly as if he were a precious china doll. He gives a soft sigh at the sensation and leans into the touch. 

“I love you, Dean,” Sammy whispers, before he surprises Dean by gently palming his cheeks and rocking up onto his tiptoes to kiss Dean sweetly. Sammy’s embrace is warm and comforting, relieves away the anxiety of a long, exhausting hunting day, and there it is—like all the times before. One slow, soft kiss that means forever. 

A kiss that sparkles like fireworks on the fourth of July. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/712125.html?thread=94102205#/t94102205)


End file.
